The Trebble Titans!
by LadyHood
Summary: Welcome to The Trebble Titans GameShow! This is what you always wanted the Titans to do. Send in your ideas, and watch the Titans preform!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: A Titans Disaster

Raven awoke with a start. She shook off the horrible dream, why would she have a game show as a dream? She changed into her uniform and left her room, unaware of the danger ahead of her. She entered the Titan's main room, where their big screen tv currently existed. Cyborg and Beast Boy was sitting in front of it, and to her horror found The game show from her dream! Starfire and Robin walked in from behind her, each trying to move Raven so they could get through. Raven finally left her spot and into the kitchen, where she prepared herself a herbal tea. She came out sipping a blue cup. Starfire and Robin had taken their seats and now watched the gameshow, which was called 'Trebbles'.' Who would of thought of that?' Raven sighed. She stood behind the couch and watched as the announcer started talking.

"Welcome to Trebbles, where your heroes come and answer questions! Each week a different hero or even a team of heroes come here and are tested to our fulliest desires. Who will it be this week?" George, the announcer, said sarcasticly. He spun a wheel with different faces on each slide. Raven took a closer look and realized that _they_ were on the wheel this week. She groaned, which caused the others to look up at her questionly. They didn't know they were on the wheel, because they hadn't payed close enough attention.

"And the heroes of this week are...... The Teen Titans!" George blared.

"Huh?" They all said. Raven felt a tingle and looked down. A warp hole had opened beneath them! They were forced through the hole. They looked around their new surroundings in surprise. An audience was seated below the stage, and each seat had a name engraved for that person to sit there. Each titan was situated behind a podium, where a red button rested on top each one. Raven knew what was to happen next, as this had happened in her dream.

"Now, my fellow fanfiction writers! We are gathered here today to join LadyHood in her latest piece of art! The Trebble Titans!" The crowd cheered.

"Put a smile on, faithful titans! We made this for you! Though.... you will perform and answer questions you wish never existed, I'm afraid you have no choice, as today, LadyHood has made an appearance. Stand up LadyHood!" A girl rose from one of the front seats and waved at the crowd. An applause erupted, then died down to hear what George had to say next.

"As you writers read this, I would like you to come up with an idea to make the titans do. Of course they may resist, but who are they to judge? We are only having some nice clean fun, aren't we?" The crowd claps again, each with grins on their faces. The titans all groaned, Raven pulled her hood up.

"Now, my writing friends! Send your ideas in and see them used! Let the games begin!"

Author's Note:

Ness: How exciting can this be? A good idea I say LadyHood!

LadyHood: Thank you Ness. Send in your ideas now, and watch the Titans do what you say! Muahhahahahaha


	2. Raven's Tango

Chapter 2: Raven's Tango

"Our first idea is in!" George yelled excitedly. "And the winner of our first prank is.... Raven!" The crowd applaused and laughed at this, while Raven groaned even louder than before. The other titans let out a sigh of relief, they were safe, for now.

"Raven, do you know how to sing Mary had a little Lamb?" George asked.

"No." She replied.

"Well, now you do!" George pressed a button and suddenly Raven knew it off by heart. George loved the remote that he now held.

"Why must she know that Mary had a little Lamb?" Starfire asked, giving George a confused look. George pressed another button and suddenly you could hear, "CRUD!" echo throughout the room. They all instantly knew who that was. Only one person knew so many curses to say in one minute. Gizmo.

"Oh no...." Raven muttered.

"Oh yes!" George laughed.

"You pitsniffers! What is the meaning of this?" Gizmo yelled angerily. He saw his surroundings and burst out laughing. The Titans in a Game Show!

"Don't even think you're here to laugh at them. All here have a purpose, as do you." George cautioned. "Raven, read out the paper in front of you." Raven looked at the top of her podium and sure enough a paper was there. She opened and her eyes widened in horror as she read the message to herself.

"Out Loud, Raven." George ordered. Raven gave a deep sigh, and read the message.

"_Dear Trebble producers. I would like Raven to do the tango with Gizmo whilst singing "Mary had a Little Lamb."_ She finished.

"No stinking way!" Gizmo burst out.

"Yes _stinking_ way. You either start doing it now or I'll ensure I make it a lot worse with the button." George waved the remote. At this the titans and the podiums were pushed backwards, revealing a dance floor. Mechanical hands grabbed Raven and dragged her over to the center. Gizmo already stood there, watching. In his mind he thought: _This might not be too bad. After all, at least it's not a guy, and Raven seems okay. _Raven stared down at his offered hand. She drew a deep breath, and began to sing as she gripped onto his hand.

"Mary had a little lamb, little lamb! Mary had a little lamb, whose fleece was as white as snow!" Raven sang this line over and over and Gizmo tried to make her twirl. It was hard, as he was 3 feet shorter then her, but he managed. Then the most awful thing happened. Gizmo's foot was stuck out of place and he accidently led Raven straight to it. She tripped over, and fell on top of him.

"Ow, that's gotta hurt!" George yelled. The audience waited, not breathing. When Raven finally arose they laughed their heads off, Gizmo's goggles had left an imprint on her face! Raven blushed a deep red, and picked Gizmo up. Gizmo started on a tantrum, swearing words at random. The mechanical hands grabbed Raven once more and placed her on a seat behind her podium. The other titans didn't know what to say. Did they just see what they thought they just saw? Beast Boy and Cyborg burst into sniggering fits. Raven gave them a 'if looks could kill' look. Gizmo was grabbed by the mechanical hands and threw up into the portal.

"Wasn't that exciting folks! Goodbye Gizmo! But don't think we've seen the last of him!" George announced. "Now, as we take a break, keep those ideas going! Send in today and get a special word from LadyHood herself!" LadyHood raised her eyebrow. She hadn't written that in her script. But she shrugged nonetheless, thinking of what to say to her fellow writers. "Have a good day! See you after the break!"

Author's Note:

Ness: Poor Raven. Great Idea Archer of the Titan!

LadyHood: Couldn't of thought anything better myself.

Ness: Please review and send in those brilliant ideas you have! Have a Great Day!


	3. Resentful Raven

**Spinner198: **Hahahaha You are evil Spinner. Great Idea!

To the other writers: I got your reviews while writing this chapter, so don't worry, I'll use your fantastic ideas on the next chapter!

**Lost Inside:** Hahahahhahahaha That is so funny! I'll definitely use that.

**Memoryofawhiterose: **Holy cow. How do you people think up such things? Hahhahaha.

Chapter 3: Resentful Raven

"Welcome back from the break! Chaos is breaking out today, friends. No hero has ever had so much viewers! You are liked Titans, but that won't save you from the next ordeal!" George announced. "Our lucky winner of mayhem today is.... Raven again!" Raven's eyes widened in horror whilst the audience clapped.

"You are one popular hero, Raven. Consider yourself lucky." George told her.

"Oh goodie..." Raven sighed, another piece of paper revealing itself on her podium.

"Read it out loud Rae!" George yelled. Raven opened up the folded paper and began to read.

"_Dear Trebble producers! I want Raven to dress in pink with roller skates on, and act very, very happy.(And perky, from begging to end) I want her to act like the other titan's waitress, and ask them for their order. And you know what else to do, oh LadyHood. -Spinner198." _Raven finished in horror and already planned a very mysterious death for the writer of the letter.

"Well Raven, you know what to do, so get to it!" George ordered.

"Uhhh..." Raven looked around the stage, and found no pink clothes.

"Don't worry Rae, we got you covered!" George pressed his favorite button, and Raven's navy robe changed color. She fell over as suddenly her boots turned into rollerskates.

"Whoops. Sorry." George pressed the button again and the mechanical arms dragged her from the podium. The podium fell under a trapdoor. "Something still doesn't seem right...." George murmered. "I know!" He pressed the button and Raven burst out laughing.

"Uhhh... What did you do to Rae?" Cyborg asked as he watched Raven skate around, yelling in happiness.

"I did what the fans wanted me to do! Make you people perform!" George laughed. Raven skated up next to Cyborg.

"So, hun, what will ya order be today, mate?" Raven asked, suddenly revealing a notepad and pen in front of her.

"Uhhh..." Cyborg muttered.

"One Uh, coming up!" Raven laughed. She skated over to Robin and asked him the same question.

"Raven, I don't want anything from this show." Robin protested.

"Pleeeeeeassseee!!!" Raven cried, tripping over from trying to bend down.

"I'll take... a slice of pepperoni pizza." Robin managed.

"Alrighty!" Raven said happily, skating over to Beast Boy.

"And you, squirt. What ya want, Blob boy?" Raven asked BB. Beast Boy's mouth opened at her remark. George and everyone else held a snigger.

"I'll take a tofu burrito please." Raven scribbled his order down. Then finally Raven skated over to Starfire, twirling in the air along the way.

"I'll take a Glordfork with Helgos and Chermfo with Gergs!" Starfire ordered happily. Raven sweat dropped. But she wrote it down nonetheless and and fled from the room.

"While she's gone, err... 'preparing', time for the special word of the day from LadyHood!" George announced. A beam of light shown around LadyHood while in her seat and she disappeared. She reappeared in the center of the stage.

"It better be good... Or else feel my fury!" George said, shaking the remote in his hand. LadyHood's eyes widened, she thought about a quote of some kind.

"Uhhh... Here is from Donald Trump. It's nothing personal, it's just business." She said, hoping that was good enough. George faltered about what to do. Then he sighed in defeat.

"I guess that will do.... For now." He said definately. LadyHood let out a sigh of relief and took her place in the audience once more.

"Raven returns!" George announced as Raven entered the room with a tray full of food. She skated over to Cyborg.

"Here is your uh, eh?" She said, taking a plate out and placing it on his podium. He looked down at what was supposed to be 'Uh'. It was a white blob with the word 'uh' deep inside.

"Thank you?" Cyborg said.

"You are like, totally welcome!" Raven laughed. She skated over to Robin, balancing the tray carefully.

"Pepperoni Pizza with a special ingredient for you!" She yelled, handing him a plate with a slice on top.

"Spec... Special ingredient?" Robin muttered.

"Oh yeah!" Raven said, skating over to Beast Boy. Robin took a bite and nearly barfed it back up. The special ingredient was.... nevermind. You really don't want to know. Beast Boy saw this and grew instantly nervous as Raven piled his podium with the burrito. He poked it carefully, but it seemed normal. He took a small bite, and spat it back out.

"Ewwwww! I said tofu, not meat!!" Beast Boy gagged. He looked around, saw a fountain, and ran over to it. He began a large procedure of cleaning his tongue from the taste of pork. Raven merely shrugged at his actions and finally reached Starfire.

"Glordfork with Helgos and Chermfo with Gergs coming up!" Raven said gleefully.

"I am most thankful, dear Raven!" Starfire replied in the same happy tone as Rae. She took a bite of the Glordfork and she sighed in happiness. "I have not had such a good Glordfork since the year of Dreadthrow. Thank you Rae." Raven smiled and skated into the center. While the boys attempted to eat their food without throwing up Raven started to skate in dance pattern. She did twirls and laughed with glee. Then she did the splits, and you could hear plenty of "Ooooooo Ahhhhs" from the crowd. Then Raven finally claimed her body as her own again, and yelled in terror. She was in big pain, and she couldn't get up since she still had the skates on. "Raven sounds a tad bit uncomfortable, lads and ladies! Let's give her a rest now, she deserves it." George reluctantly pressed his red button and Raven turned back to normal. The hands grabbed her and placed Rae behind her podium once again. "So Cy, what does uh taste like?" Cyborg stared and thought about how to reply.

"Uhhh...." He began, but was cut off.

"I knew it!" George exclaimed. "Well, look at the time! Another break already! Catch us after these messages." Have a good day!

Author's Note:

I'll write your other ideas the next time I have time Probably later today or tomorrow afternoon

How do you people think up these stuff? Hahahhaha

Ness: You seem to have made LadyHood very happy

LadyHood: Thank you! Please review

Sorry This took awhile, my internet wasn't working due to a storm.


	4. Poor Titans!

Hahahhaaha All your ideas are soooo good! Don't worry , I'll use all the ideas. Just be patient, young padawon :)

Chapter 4: Poor Titans....

"Welcome back to Trebbles ya all!" George announced cheerfully. "Right now is a special, where we'll have more then one titan perform our deeds!" The crowd claps. "Oh yes, and also, we're even going to show the titans the authors of our evil Cough plans Cough. Come on up with your papers, fellow writers!" At this 3 people stepped onto the stage.

"Welcome, Lost Inside, Memoryofawhiterose, and darkaurora333!" George welcomed. Each nodded their heads in acknowledgement. George scanned the newcomers, his eyebrow raising and dropping.

"Okay Lost Inside, you look like you're going to have something reeeal good." George smirked, he already knew the letter contained in that paper. Lost took a step forward, opened the folded sheet, and began to read.

"_Dear Trebble Producers. I wish for Robin to sing a love song," _Lost paused and glared at Robin, attempting to read his expression. Robin calmed himself, it couldn't be that bad.... or could it? "_to Slade."_ Silence. All eyes were set on Robin. Robin gave a look of horror. The other titan's mouths hung right open, even Raven's!

"And what if I do not accept?" Robin challenged. George gave a big smile.

"Oh my lad, you don't have a choice in the matter." With this George pressed his favorite button in the whole world. The mechanical hands which had grappled Raven earlier swung at him. It grabbed him tightly, as Robin struggled hard. But he gave up, it was useless. The hands placed him in the center. Robin thought that he could make a dash for it. But then a click sounded from below him. He looked down and saw metallic rings attached to his ankles, ensuring escape was futile. He pulled at them slowly, but they were bolted soooo hard to the ground he could barely move.

"I see I have no choice..." Robin gave a deep sigh. He hesitated while he thought up some lyrics. Noticing his desperation, and because he was getting bored, George pressed the button. Robin suddenly burst into song.

_From the coast of Ipanema, To the island of Capri, All the way to Kuala Lumpur, I will follow you wherever you may be. From the moment I first saw you Knew my heart could not be free. Have to hold you in my arms now, There can never be another for me...._

_All I need, is a rhythm divine. Lost in the music, your heart will be mine. All I need is to look in your eyes, Viva la musica, say you'll be mine. _

_Can you feel the passion? Can you taste our love's sweet wine? Join the dance and let it happen, Put tomorrow's cares right out of your mind. As the music draws you closer and you fall under my spell, I will catch you in my arms now, Where the night will take us, no one can tell ....._

_All I need, is a rhythm divine. Lost in the music, your heart will be mine. All I need is to look in your eyes, Viva la musica, say you'll be mine. _

_Gotta have this feeling forever! Gotta live this moment together! Nothing else matters just you and the night. Follow on the wings of desire! Now the rhythm's taking you higher! No one can stop us from havin' it all!_

_You are my heart.... you are my soul...._

_All I need, is a rhythm divine. Lost in the music, your heart will be mine. All I need is to look in your eyes, Viva la musica, say you'll be mine. _

_Can you feel the Rhythm? Can you feel the Rhythm? Can you feel the Rhythm, Burnin 'n Burning! (Repeat this line about 6-8 times, with fast tone.)"_

George, the audience, and the other titans glared at Robin, their mouths open wider in astonishment. How on earth did Robin know Enrique Iglesias's song, Rhythm Divine, without ever hearing it before? George then realized what happened, and chuckled.

"Whoops. The button read my desire to hear some good spanish music right now. What a great choice, Enrique!" George looked down at his button in love. "Thank you Lost Inside, you've made my day!" The audience clapped and cheered as Lost bowed before them. Then Lost gradually made it back into the crowd, giving high fives when requested. Robin finally snapped out of the spell set upon him. He glanced at his hands in horror. He had heard him sing every word with feeling. He blushed a dark red, embarassed. Cyborg burst out laughing, this was the best thing that had ever happened in history! Robin gave him an evil glance, which gave George an idea. He gave Memoryofawhiterose a nod to step forward. Memory did so with pleasure. Then Memory opened his folded paper and scanned the long list. Then his finger crossed the perfect idea for the night.

"_Dear Trebbles Producers, and the Titans in the matter, I wish for Cyborg to eat Beast Boy cooked eggs, whilst doing a handstand in a..." _Memory paused, gathering up courage. "_Pink Tu'tu."_ Everyone started breathing deeply, obviously to stop bursting into laughter for their hero's sake. Cyborg walked forward himself, as he didn't wish to be dragged by a piece of technology that was low class compared to him. He stood up high in front of Memory.

"A pink... tu'tu?" Cyborg asked in a small voice. Memory merely nodded and ran behind George, seeking cover. Beast Boy immediately brightened up, this show may actually be fun after all! BB already knew what to do, so he went into the kitchen which Raven had gone to not so long ago. Raven, speaking of, was actually quite relaxed. As she knew she was going to have plenty more treacheries then the others, she calmed herself. Raven was thinking of her emotions, speaking to them in her mind. Of course she was scolded Happy slightly, but as she knew perfectly well Happy couldn't help it, it was a light scold. Cyborg entered another door, behind held the dressing rooms. The pink tu'tu was waiting for him when he got there. He took a deep breath and put it on. Little did he know a camera was following him, watching his every move. The audience laughed hard as they watched Cyborg on the big screen. The other titans were amazed by the screen, though they had a big screen tv at home this showed what other people were doing. They grew nervous, it might be them next time! Cyborg reappeared, attempting to hide himself behind the door. But George dragged him out straight in the open. Cyborg was surprised, they weren't laughing? Why? He didn't know that they laughed hard only a minute before.

"Yummy Eggs coming up!" A voice called from the kitchen. Beast Boy left the kitchen with a plate in his hands. A dozen cooked eggs laid on top of it. Cyborg had a feeling that it was tofu. Cyborg performed a handstand, his face facing the ground. Beast Boy slipped the plate beneath him, and ran back to the podium for safety. Cyborg wondered what to do. Where was the fork when you needed it? He sighed, and grabbed the nearest runny egg. He could hold it, luckily, but it felt weird all the same. He took a small bite, and his face turned green. He finished the egg, gulping in haste. Knowing he wasn't done untill _all_ eggs were eaten, he just grabbed the plate and sucked in all the eggs at once. He swallowed fast, returned to standing position, and raced towards the bathroom, his face turning purple.

"He won't be back for awhile folks.. Give him a hand!" George announced, the crowd clapped hard for their hero. Then another row of claps as Memory bowed and sat next to Lost Inside. They gave each other high fives. Attention turned to the last writer on the stage. darkaurora333 shifted nervously, this stage felt so big once it's left to yourself. Dark turned to George, waiting for instruction.

"Okay Dark, do your duties!" George laughed. Dark unfolded the paper and read aloud clearly.

_"Dear Trebble Producers. I would like Slade to have a little.... 'Tea Party', with Robin, B. Blood, and Cyborg. Signed yours truly, Dark." _Everyone grew tense, Slade was to enter, along with Blood! They also felt sorry for Cyborg, but nobody dared mention that.

"Let's see...." George pressed the button, and a worm hole opened above. Shortly after Slade and Blood fell through. They landed hard on the concrete beside the stage. "Whoops, sorry old chaps, I missed a tad bit!" Slade and Blood grunted, rubbing their heads. They stood up and saw the titans behind podiums. Knowing that they weren't about to strike them Blood and Slade climbed onto the stage and into the center. The hole they fell through remained, so to chuck them back up after their performance.

"I've forgotten something.... Oh yes!" George exclaimed, pressing the button again. A low table appeared with the tea set on top. Cushions of different shades of pink sat beneath it. Pink pettles were scattered along the table, giving it more of a oldie look. Cyborg entered the room sniveling and whiping his mouth. When his eyes met the figures of Blood and Slade he grew tense.

"Calm down partners! Today you 4 will have a little happy chat! In positions now, or I'll do it..." George cautioned. The 2 pairs immediately reacted and sat on the cushions, giving each other looks. They eached built up defenses, ready to counter if anyone posed a threat. "Now let's see... I've forgotten something again!" George sighed, pondering on what was missing. "Oh yes..." He pressed the button, and the fun began.

"So how are you dear chaps? Having a good old day?" Slade asked, starting to pour himself tea. Blood responded.

"I am splendid, Mister Slade. It is great to be together again, us four." Robin and Cyborg were talking to each other, but decided to join in with the others.

"Mr. Slade, I hear your work is going quite swell. Good times roll by fast though, what a shame." Robin said, 'acting' to admire Slade. Slade nodded.

"Anyone?" Slade offered, waving the tea pot. Cyborg handed Slade his cup, and Slade began to make the tea.

"So, young masters. I heard your conquest was a success. Indeed Ms. Raven was quite annoyed by this, I am certain." Blood said, engaging all into deep conversation. Raven looked up when mentioned and her eyebrow raised. The four continued speaking in kindly matter, so unusual it was. After more minutes of cheerful talking George grew bored with the compliments. Thinking something evil, George pressed his button. Suddenly things got nasty.

"You wretched little Basa!!!!" Slade yelled, drawing closer to Robin and knocking over the table whilst doing so. The tea splashed over Blood and Cyborg, and they grew deeper angered.

"You Fking moron! You're going down!" Both said at the same time. Robin drew away as Slade was sonic cannoned. He snapped back to reality and yelled to George in desperation.

"Send them back, send them back!" Robin ordered, dodging Blood's energy blasts. George reluctantly pressed his button, it was just getting interesting too. Like magnets Slade and Blood flew towards the hole and out of site. The hole closed and all havoc stopped. At least, for now.

"Great Idea Dark! Bravo! Well done Titans!" George announced cheerfully, acting like that last performance never happened. Dark gave a bow which sent the audience in an uproar. "Righty-o! Now, for LadyHood's quote of the Day?" LadyHood stepped forward to Dark, who seemed to signal to come over there. LadyHood did so and Dark whispered in her ear. LadyHood smiled and looked toward George and the titans, who all sat patiently, waiting for her to speak. LadyHood stepped forward and Dark entered the crowd.

"Okay... The quote of the Day belongs to darkaurora333!" LadyHood announced. The crowd broke into applause, Dark was becoming their favorite. But Memory and Lost came a close second, and all were clapped to. "Before you critisize someone, run a mile in their shoes. That way you're a mile away and have their shoes." The crowd burst into laughter, LadyHood and Dark grinned. LadyHood sat back down.

"Okay titans, one question. How is this game going so far? Each have to answer." George asked them. Robin spoke first.

"Horrid. How could you people do such things?" Robin stated. Robin was still talking but George had pressed the mute button, so nothing came out of his mouth.

"It's fantastic so far! I've never figured how to make Cy eat my special eggs, but you made it happen. Thank you!" Beast Boy thanked everyone with joy.

"Thus far it has been glorious! And quite, 'Amusing,' as you people say." Starfire said slowly, hoping she got the words right.

"How could you all betray me? You know we all hate tofu, so why?" Cyborg blurted out. All attention drew upon Raven, who hadn't spoken yet.

"I say nothing." She said finally. In her thoughts she was stabbing all the authors with the longest swords imaginable, and burning them on stakes. (I just had to use that Dark :D) The others each had a similar hatred for the writers, except Star and BB, who were happy with the results.

"That's all for today folks! See ya all tomorrow!" George waved. Have a good day!

Author's Note:

Well, here's Chapter 4, after writing it.... again. Except now that it's rewritten I think the results were better than before. Have a good day, fellow writers! looks at length

Holy cow! Everyone's ideas were sooo good I decided to go haywire with the typing! Let's see how many words for this chapter... 2276 words! That's the longest FanFic chapter I've ever written! Have a good day anyways!

Ness: Thanks for the great ideas! Poor Titans...


	5. Will She do It?

Chapter 5: Will she do it?

"Welcome back to The Trebbles, the new rave of the day!" George announced, receiving cheers from the audience. He smiled a toothy grin. "Today's ideas are dangerous, and very cunning. Let's give them a hand as our authors step on to the stage!" The crowd erupted into applause as Eevee-shadows, XxRavenxX, Zako Lord of Randomnessness, and Memoryofawhiterose stepped onto the floor, or the 'hot-spot'. Evee-shadows didn't hold a paper, but stood close to XxRavenxX, as if the idea inside were both of theirs. Memory shook George's hand in appreciation.

"Thank you for this show..." Memory whispered to George. George shook his head and replied, "Not me, her." He pointed to LadyHood, who had her eyes closed at the present. She seemed to be sleeping, yet she was actually telepathicly speaking to Raven.

"Please stop this show," Raven sent, almost ordering LadyHood. LadyHood opened her eyes and stared into Raven's violet ones. LadyHood gave a look of sadness.

"I cannot. I may of created the idea, but once it gets going, it might never stop..." LadyHood spoke back. Raven finally knew that this was not the Lady's idea for the show to last as long as it was going to be, so she just hoped that the time they were in the show would speed by.

"As I want the big excitement for later, and I bet everyone is waiting for Starfire or Beast Boy to be... well... yeah, let's have Memory come up once again to share the brilliant plan." George reported, stuttering every once in a while. Memory stood in the center, all eyes set. Memory unfolded the paper and took time to give a glare at Starfire. Memory smirked and began to read.

"_Dear Trebbles Producers, I, Memoryofawhiterose, wish for Starfire to ride a unicycle wilst balancing a dictionary on her head!" _All was silent, staring at Starfire.

"Tell me, Robin. What is a Unicycle and what is a dictionary?" She asked her hero. Robin whispered back to her what they were, and her eyes widened. "I will accept this.... weirdness. Besides, the nasty claw grapplers don't look that nice..." Starfire pushed her podium to the right, and made her way to the center, next to Memory. Star was a bit taller, so she looked down with her emerald eyes at him. (Or her... Which is it?) Memory keep her gaze. When Star made the next movement of shifting her foot, Memory dashed back into the crowd. Confused, Star watched as George pressed his favorite button, which during the break he had named "Tekker." Tekker made a clicking sound and the unicycle and dictionary appeared. Everyone sweatdropped when they saw it was a webster's copy. Star placed it on her head. It was easy to balance, she soon found out. She picked up the unicycle and attempted to get on it correctly, but it wobbled and she fell over, the heavy dictionary hitting on the head. Robin instantly went out to help her, and for once, George let it happen. Robin kept her balanced on the unicycle while she put the dictionary on her red head again. Robin whispered some encouraging words, and pushed Starfire. She began pedaling and riding around the stage. She was in perfect harmony, she surpassed the world record! When she finally decided to stop everyone, she soon noticed, were asleep. Only Raven over by her podium was awake at all. Starfire walked over to her.

"Why are the people.... sleeping?" Star whispered.

"It's because you've been on that unicycle for three days straight Star, a world record!" Raven whispered back. Even George was asleep, Tekker had fallen on to a nearby table. They approached the object with caution. When they were about to grab it, an alarm went off, from Tekker.

"Titans spotted. George, Tekker going be stolen! BEEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEEP!!!!!" It rang loud within their ears. George came to immediately and grabbed Tekker out of harm's way. He pressed the button which sent them back to their podium spots. The audience came to by the disruption and burst into applause, as usual. Starfire blushed.

"A World Record people! And this was her first time too!" George announced. Even Raven clapped shortly, its brisk pace ending quickly. "Thanks again Memory!" The crowd patted Memory on the back, Memory smiling happily.

"Next up... Zako Lord of Randomnessness!" The audience burst into applause again as Zako arose to the center. Zako watched George, waiting for a signal. George nodded, and Zako unfolded the paper. She took a deep breath and began to read.

"_Dear Trebbles Producers, I wish for our lovable titan, Starfire, to be unable to smile or be perky for at least 5 minutes. From yours truly." _Star's mouth hung open at the request. But she must show her happiness! She must!

"You heard the woman Star." George said, pressing the button. Suddenly Starfire froze like a statue. She tried to move or open her mouth, but all attempts were futile. She uselessly tried to force anything to move on her body, but her commands were frail. Robin noticed her fear in her eys and gave an evil look at George. George, wanting to be nice, pressed his button and Star could move again, but still, she couldn't speak. The time ticked by... 5 seconds.... 3 seconds.... 1 second..

"Beeeeeeeep!!!!!" A timer burst into song, full of beeps and twings. Starfire gasped out in relief when her torment was over. She walked back over to her podium, she had been running around during the 5 minutes, and gave a happy look at Robin, and Raven to her right. They nodded back at her. She blushed.

"Give them a hand, Starfire and Zako!" George exclaimed. Everyone burst into applause, unable to keep their excitement in. The only person not jumping or clapping was LadyHood, who still sat in her chair, thinking. Zako made a move to sit next to her, but her glare sent her the other direction. She shrugged and turned back attention towards the stage. XxRavenxX and Eevee-shadows stood in the center, all eyes towards them.

"Take it away!" George ordered, and sat down in the nearest chair. XxRavenxX read.

"_Dearest Trebble Producers. The following people, including I, wish for Raven and Beast Boy to have a little... romance with each other. Yours Sincerely, XxRavenxX, Eevee-shadows, and TitansQueen."_ The crowd, and the titans gasped at the request. Raven gave a look of pure horror, whilst Beast Boy merely smiled. He had always wished to do this, and now was the perfect opportunity to fulfill this dream. He walked around his podium and towards Raven's. He stopped beside her podium, hand outstretched. Raven thought about what to do, and took the hand. Beast Boy led her into the center. Raven knew she couldn't feel any emotions, and wondered whether they would be alive after this horrifying request.

"Take your time, BB!" A voice called out from the crowd. Beast Boy blushed, his dream was finally becoming true. His green eyes traveled aimlessly until they reached the violet eyes of Raven. He attempted to look inside them, but her barrier was up once again. Beast Boy nudged closer to her, feeling her hot breath. Raven's heart began to pump madly, she struggled to hold back tears, and the emotions inside. Beast Boy made the move, and his lips pressed against hers. A wind began to rise, causing Raven's cape to flutter madly in all directions. Her fear grew as black slips of energy flew fast around them. Beast Boy felt the tempature change, but that only made him more confident, and took it to the next level. He placed his tongue in her mouth. She shuddered, this was strange. Soon the new black tornado engulfed them. Before she knocked out with Beast Boy, Raven could of sworn she heard the words, "Riterion Metros Solrien!" and a big blue light.

Minutes Later....

"Raven, Raven! Are you alright?" She heard his voice quaking anxsiously. She couldn't open her eyes, and her body felt limp. No matter how hard she strained, she couldn't raise herself from this encagement.

"Uhh... Folks, we'll be right back!" George announced swiftly.

"Raven....." He murmered softly.

Author's Note:

I am sooooo soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a bit, I've had school presentations and tests to study for. But I hope this chapter will do for now. Have a good day!

OMG I am sooo sorry Zako, I fixed the mistakes but I'm embarrassed now....

Ok people, when sending in your ideas, please classify if you're a boy or a girl. Blush


	6. You've got to be kidding

Chapter 6: You've got to be kidding...

Beast Boy stared down at his love, Raven. He stifled a sob that arose from his throat. She seemed paler somehow, more like a statue than a human being. He held her gently, his hands squeezing her shoulder. Raven heard all of his murmers, and was surprised. Did he really love her that much?

"We can't go on like this. You must stop the show, George." LadyHood ordered, arguing with George. George just shook his head no, he wouldn't end it.

"You created it, and besides, _you_ if I weren't mistaken did that to Raven." George replied, his words like venom.

"Did you want to die, George? I didn't give you life after you died of cancer for no reason." LadyHood fell silent after her last words. George seemed stunned. He didn't think it would go this deep into family history.

"You did this for Lisa, to let me live." He whispered. LadyHood's eyes glared at George, both in confusion and at a loss for words. "And I will keep this show going, if it is for her." He pressed Tekker and an invisible force pushed LadyHood back into her seat. She didn't mind however, as she was lost deep in thought. She snapped back in reality when Beast Boy's hold finally broke. He gave a howl of distress. The lady jumped out of her seat and over to the pair. She ordered Beast Boy to stand back. Beast Boy, after a few minutes of persisting, moved over to the other titans, each giving a look of sorrow. They would have gone to their friend's aide, but they couldn't move. LadyHood bent down close to Raven, and whispered some words. The wind picked up again, with the black energy. The lady had only held the tornado down, now it was time to do something about it. Raven's hair flashed around as the wind became very violent. LadyHood then stood up, and gazed at the ceiling.

"Please let his work.." she muttered, and raised her hands. The blue light that was seen before arose from them, and into the swirling dark tornado. The blue powers engulfed the tornado, and span straight into the Lady. She let out a sharp cry of pain, and was forced to kneel down again. Raven suddenly let out a gasp. All control had resumed it's rightful place. The first thing she heard was a soft thump. When she turned her head left she saw LadyHood slumped to the ground. Feeling a sudden burst of energy, Raven jumped up and used her powers to levitate the Lady back in her seat. She looked over at her friends, each were happy for her to be back. Tears slid down Beast Boy's face. George stood in the background, twiddling his thumb. Sighing, "God, not fluff," he pressed Tekker. Raven was pushed behind her podium and everyone resumed normal tension as before. It was like it never happened.

"Alrighty! Welcome back from the break, we're live at Trebbles Studio!" George announced cheerfully. The audience clapped. Raven felt a slight change in her energy patterns, but ignored it. All attention was on George, who was talking about the guests of today. "Today, our show brings Martine, Lost Inside, Lexi The Writer, and last but not least, our Zako into the studio. Give them a hand!" Another round of applause from the crowd. The four writers made their way onto the stage, and into the center. "Martine, whenever you're ready!" The other authors scooted over so Martine demanded full attention.

"_Dear Trebble Producers, I would like Beast Boy to squat down and hop around like a bunny rabbit, whilst trying to chew his ear. Also, I want him to say "I want to be in the new Olympics," while doing so. -Martine" _Martine refolded the paper and looked at Beast Boy. BB didn't seem mad about the request, he really had wanted to go to the olympics. Beast Boy still stood behind the podium, pondering about what he was to do. George grew bored and pressed the almighty Tekker. The mechanical hands grabbed Beast Boy roughly and flung him over to the center. Martine stood beside George, watching the green boy's every move. Beast Boy sighed and began to perform. He squatted down and started hopping around the stage.

"I want to be in the Olympics, I want to be in the Olympics!" Beast Boy whined. Suddenly he had an urge to chew his now fluffy ears. He snapped at the long ears before him, each time missing by a hair. Beast Boy wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and hopped into his podium. He snapped out of urge on impact. He shook his head, the laughter echoing in his ears.

"Bravo Beast Boy! Bravo!" George cried, laughing with Martine beside him. "Great idea Martine! Give them a hand!" The audience clapped, while still laughing. Beast Boy made his way back behind his podium, and Martine returned into the crowd. "Lexi, you have the floor!" Lexi strode over to the center, and unfolded the paper. Then Lex waited for any kind of signal. But there was none, so Lexi just took a deep breath and began to read.

"_Dear Trebbles Producers, I think that Cyborg should play dolls with Starfire and Beast Boy. They should wear pink dresses as well. And as for Robin..... He has to act like their dog. _Lexi finished the paper and refolded it as Martine had done. Lex stepped out of the way and next to George while the titans slipped into the dressing room. Of course the mini-cam followed. They each stared at the outfits. You would think that being a dog wouldn't be that bad, but dressing up as one, collar, fur, and all, it is. Starfire was confused about who's was who's, and ended up taking Cyborg's dress. It was really baggy on her, but she didn't mind. Robin came out of his stall with his suit on. Starfire couldn't help but chuckle. The outfit's tail dragged across the floor, and Robin gave a look of embarassment up at Star. Star grabbed his hand (Or paw in this case) and pulled him back out into the main room. Beast Boy was already done changing, he was speaking with Raven. All waited for Cyborg to return. The screen flipped on, revealing him struggling to get a Starfire sized dress. He finally managed it, it was so tight his artificial lungs could barely scuk in air. He had ripped the dress by accident, so it revealed his lower parts. Cyborg quickly rushed out into the main room, and the screen turned off at once. Cy still hadn't noticed the screen, his attention was on his friends. they all stood in the center.

"Alrighty..." George muttered, pressing down Tekker. A box full of different dolls appeared in front of Star. Fascinated by them, Star began to laugh and fling them around. Beast Boy and Cyborg sighed in embarassment. In the background Raven watched intently. She knew that those 3 would be fine, but what of Robin? He had no control over himself at all, he scratched himself like he had flees, and barked everytime one of Star's dolls hit him. At times he whined like he really had to go, then and there. Cyborg held up by its hand a brown haired girl doll, its hazel eyes staring at him. It almost reminded him of LadyHood, except the hair was off. He took a quick glance at the author, she was still in the same unconsious position that Raven had been in before.

"How are you today?" Starfire asked, attempting to make her voice sound boyish for her male doll. "I am wonderous, thank you!" She replied to herself. Beast Boy's eyebrow raised. For some reason half of the dolls looked like food to him. Curiousity overpowering him, he snapped off Starfire's latest doll's head with his teeth. Starfire's eyes welled up in tears, and she began to cry hard.

"Roof. Roof!" Robin barked, jumping up at Star.

"Bad dog, sit, stay!" Cyborg yelled, smacking Robin in the muzzle. Robin yelped in pain. Beast Boy had a hunger spasm, and began biting off the dolls heads. Starfire cried in anguish. Robin jumped on top of Beast Boy, and was about to lick him when a commanding but weak voice ordered "Stop it." Everything fell to the floor, Starfire and Beast Boy cowered behind Cyborg. Cyborg let his eyes drift over to where the voice was projected from. Yes, it was the one and only, LadyH. Robin immediately shook himself and became the original boy wonder once more. He had a strange taste of Starfire in him. How he knew that, nobody knows.... George was outraged by the interuption, and he wouldn't allow his fun to end. However, Lexi seemed to of had enough and whispered to George to let it end. George pressed Tekker and everything disappeared, the dolls, and the pink dresses. Everyone resumed wearing their uniforms. Lexi took a round of applause, and bowed. Then Lex said thank you to the titans before returning into the crowd. Lost Inside, excited after waiting forever, immediately took roll of the center.

"_Dear Trebbles Producers, I wish for BB to eat a bowl of _**regular**_ ice cream whilst balancing an Evanescence CD on his nose in horse form. Yours Sincerely, Lost Inside." _Lost read. Beast Boy, who was tired because lately it was he performing the horrid ideas, sadly walked toward the center, his head drooped. The audience gave a pitying "Aww..", but they all expected him to do the request. Tekker was pressed and the items required appeared before him. Beast Boy transformed into a horse, and placed the CD carefully on his muzzle. Then Beast Boy kicked the bowl of ice cream into the air. Normally, you would think the ice cream would fall out as soon as he kicked it, but as this was the Trebbles Show, anything can happen. BB watched the bowl above him, and opened his mouth just in time for the whole bowl of ice cream to fall into it. He gulped it down quickly, and transformed back into the green boy.

"Taa-da!" Beast Boy announced, waving his hands around as he still balanced the cd. The crowd erupted into applause. He smiled, regular ice cream wasn't that bad after all!

"Thank you BB, thank you Lost!" George yelled, clapping along with everyone else. Beast Boy happily made his way back to the podium. The audience finally died down once Lost took a seat alongside them. Then, as everyone remembered, it was time for the Quote of the Day! Zako stood in the center, smiling, white teeth revealed. She took a breath and recited her quote out to all.

"_Everyone_ in the world is completely sane, some are just less complete than others." Zako did a curtsy as the crowd went into an uproar. George cracked a smile at the quote.

"Thank you Zako!" George announced. Zako steadily made her way through the audience back to her seat. "We'll be back shortly folks!"

Author's Note:

Thank you for the warning Bob-chan. This fic has been up for a while, so maybe they don't mind, as long as it doesn't get too out of hand. Uhh... Where are the rules exactly? Embarassing...

I chose the last idea Ice Cream one Because I thought it was appropiate, after all I was currently eating ice cream while writing it.

At the beginning, during the argument with George and I, I realized that George was the name of my mom's (Lisa) dad. Mom told me that George died by cancer when she was 15. He was a great writer.

I may or may not continue this story much longer, as I really don't want to be banned. Well, unless someone says anything to then we are still in business. So, There may only be 1-3 chapters more. Thank you for reading and reviewing!!!


	7. The Return of Trebbles

(Beep) in case you didn't know, means The S word. Dun Dun Dun....

Chapter 7: The Return of Trebbles!

"Welcome back from our long break! Nice to see my fans again!" George announced. The titans sighed, they almost thought the show had ended. But so far their luck has been bad, and it would probably say that way for sometime. George noticed their desperation and laughed. "Alrighty, let's have the fun begin!" After those last words a ding went off, and 3 fellow writers appeared on stage. The light beam shined upon them, revealing their identities. The three famous writers were... ravenrocks52, SushiChica, and Memoryofawhiterose! Memory took the hotspot, or center. Already knowing the routine, she unfolded the paper in her hand.

"_Dear Trebbles Producers, I wish for Robin and Cyborg to do a little rap. Signed yours sincerely, Memory."_ The audience held in their excitement, trying not to smile. Robin and Cyborg glanced at each other nervously, they had never rapped before.

"Please tell me... Why must they wrap? I'll go get the paper!" Starfire exclaimed, flying out the door. Everyone sweatdropped. Cyborg and Robin cautiously made their way to the center, and Memory scooted over to George, who was waving Tekker as if in warning. Cyborg gave Robin a pleading look, because Robin at least had heard rap music before. Robin took a deep breath, and became the Master Rapper.

"I said yo, what's up? Whatcha doing out there? Are you ready to hear the beat? Turn them up!" Robin started doing cutting edge movements, and Cyborg started to the robot. Suddenly headphones appeared on both boy's heads, making them appear like professionals.

"I said turn up! Seriously, I can't hear out of my left headphone!" Cyborg yelled. The audience laughed. "Turn them up! Turn them (Beeps) up!" Robin took it from there.

"Uh... Yeah.. Turn them up! I'm serious! Turn them (Beeps) up! Turn them up dogs!" He then did the famous windmill trick. Cyborg continued,

"You can't put velvet in the (Beep), and say they're nice headphones! Uh.. Yeah... Turn them up!" He used a cobra striking pose.

"I said yo!" Robin said desperately. They didn't know what else to say, but that didn't matter because Starfire had reappeared with wrapping papper and sissors. The tape was concealed behind the sissors, and Starfire was smiling. Everyone sweat dropped again when she giggled.

"I have retrieved the nessessary items for the action of wrapping," Starfire began, "But what to wrap?" Starfire suddenly had a bright idea and rushed over to Raven. "Hold these," she said, shoving the pile into Raven's arms. Unexpectedly a measuring tape revealed, and Starfire was taking note on what Raven's height was, and width. Then she settled down and opened the wrapping paper. Raven realized what she was doing and backed away. Starfire looked up with pleading eyes at Raven, and Raven could only oblige(Is that spelt correctly?). Starfire then murmered a tune about stones and statues, and Raven couldn't move. She felt powerless as the redhead came over with a big square of wrapping paper. Starfire squeezed it around Raven, and proceeded taping.

"Uhhh... Starfire? Why are you wrapping Raven?" Robin asked, standing beside her.

"Because he said wrap, did he not?" She replied, finishing taping. Only Raven's head could be seen, her face was paler than usual and her eyes seemed dim.

"He meant for Cyborg and I to sing in a... different way." Robin told her. Her eyes widened in horror.

"I am soooo sorry friend Raven! But I don't know how to undo the tune!" Starfire apologized, ripping the paper off of her friend. Raven was still in same position, and she didn't seem alive. Raven, truthfully, was talking to Happy, who wanted to screech out in joy that Robin had saved her. Raven, in Nevermore, rolled her eyes.

"Robin, what is the opposite of the compound which does not move, yet can when touched? And what is a _Klorgfon_ when attached to a _Cindro?_" Starfire pestered him with bizarre questions.

"Uhh.. To the first one, a liquid. But what is the other things?" Robin replied. George grew quickly bored at the fast explanations of the pair and pressed Tekker. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were flung back behind their podiums. Raven was already behind her podium, so she stayed frozen there.

"Bravo Memory Bravo! Great Idea once again. Give her a hand!" The crowd went into an uproar like last time. George gave everyone a big doofy grin before continuing. "ravenrocks52, you have the floor!" Rocky stepped into the center, and unfolded the almighty paper in her hand.

"_Dear Trebbles Producers! We want Robin to yell "Commas Ya!" at least 1 million times while Beast Boy and Raven have a potato fight. Also, in the background, Cyborg must dance around like an idiot. Signed Yours Truly." _She smiled, and stood where Memory was not to long ago. Robin and Cyborg walked back out into the center defeated, while Beast Boy attempted on pushing, or in this case picking up, the statue Raven. Feeling slight pity Tekker was pressed by George, and the hands grabbed Raven and dropped her in the center. Her cloak barely shifted. Beast Boy was going to have a little fun, though he felt bad that Raven was defenseless. Starfire leaned against her podium in deep concentration, trying to undo the spell.

"Let all chaos begin!" George announced, pressing Tekker once more. Robin suddenly burst into a talking fit of Commas Ya! Cyborg started doing the ballarina, then switched over to the robot moves. Beast Boy stared at the mountain of potatoes, grabbed a few, and thrusted them at Raven. They all hit her in the face, but she didn't flinch. The audience stared in shock, the potato pieces slithering down her face and cloak. Beast Boy threw one more, and it hit her eye. Suddenly a rough wind swarmed around, and her cloak cracked out of its frozen position. Raven then started to tremble, and the ground shook. Beast Boy cowered. Taking a quick glance up, he saw 4 red eyes. In the background you could hear:

"I have undone the spell! Wonderous!" from Starfire.

"Grrr..." Raven murmered. The whole mountain of potatoes levitated upwards in a dark aura. Then they spread themselves across the room, surrounding our green hero. He was too shocked to change into anything.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven cried in anguish, releashing her torpedic army of potatoes. They all thrust themselves straight at Beast Boy, all nailing him in the face and stomach. After about 500 of them Beast Boy finally had the sense to turn into a turtle. The audience could hear earsplitting cracks from the impact of potatoes. He gave a whimper from inside his shell, even when the onslaught stopped. Raven collapsed on her knees, and finally regained control over herself. She took deep breaths, and finally looked at her target. He transformed back into his normal form, and locked eyes with her. His showed fear, whilst hers showed anger slowly drawing away from its features. They tore eye contact away once they heard a loud wheeze from the left of them. It was Robin.

"Commas Ya! Commas Ya! Commas Ya!" He yelled, his voice cracking.

"Only 100,000 more to go Robin!" George exclaimed. What seemed ten minutes later, Robin finally reached 1 million. Cyborg stopped his Texas Tap routine, and gazed at the crowd embarrassed. He had been screaming his artifical lungs out, and now it finally dawned upon him how much pain it caused. The crowd burst into applause. Rocky was given a pat on the back from George. She smiled and made her way back to the seat with her name on it. All titans were pushed back behind their podiums. Starfire was still smiling from fixing the accident.

"Last but not least, SushiChica! Take it away!" George pushed the girl into the center. She opened the unfolded paper and began to read.

"_Dear Trebbles Producers, I wish for Robin to kiss Starfire. Signed Sushi._" The room was quiet. Everyone knew this was to come sometime, and now was perfect. Starfire floated over to Robin. Robin gave a deep sigh. He always wanted this to happen, even before Beast Boy and Raven did their little romantic scene.

"Starfire... I love you." Robin finally admitted his feelings to our fellow redhead. She blushed and floated inches away from his face.

"As I do you." She replied, and waited for him to begin. He indeed did, and she knew that she would remember this for the rest of her life. She groaned softly, and kissed him in return. Their lips locked and they both gave each other dreamy eyes. Her emerald eyes sparkled with love, and his eyes, though concealed by his mask, gave the same impression. Then, like Beast Boy, Robin took it to the next level, slipping his tongue in her mouth. Cyborg grew disgusted at the sight, though he wondered what it felt like all the same. He had a feeling of longing, watching the couple sigh in pleasure and continue their vicious kissing. Raven also was thinking about the kiss with Beast Boy. Was it really that bad? Though she wasn't allowed to feel emotions, it still felt good all the same. Beast Boy silently rooted Robin on, waving his fists forward. They could of continued forever if a lamp post hadn't crashed into them.

"Robin!" Starfire exclaimed, looking at her love with concern. The lamp post had a dark aura around it, which made Star turn her attention over to Raven.

"Sorry..." Raven whispered. She lost control of her emotions, watching the love birds, and accidently (Hehe, or maybe accidently) hit Robin with the post. He groaned and held his head up with his gloved right hand. He was slightly bruised, but otherwise he was fine.

"Give them a hand!" George announced, thanking Sushi for this precious moment. Sushi nodded in return and made way back into the crowd. Starfire had lifted Robin up and back over to his podium, and then she floated back to her own, next to the blushing Raven. "See you after the break! Have a good day!"

Author's Note:

I bet you all went YAHOO when you saw this updated :D I'm sorry it took so long, I just had to make sure I wouldn't be banned. But I wasn't, so the Lady hath Returned! Yay!


	8. We're back!

Sorry for the his/her thingys, I just didn't know who some of you were.... Oh well, I'll find out soon! :D

And also, thanks for putting your requests in Letter form! Makes me so happy... Thanks Again!

To Nightwater: You really made my day when I saw your email today. Thank you!

darkaurora333 (Sorry if I get some of the outfits wrong, you're list is kinda hard to decipher. lol)

Niblick, I'll use your idea next chapter, don't worry!

Chapter 8: The Long Awaited Has Arrived!

"Welcome back ya all!" George exclaimed, standing in the center of the stage, lights from above beaming upon him. The crowd gave a cheer. Trebbles was back in business!! "Now, as I wanted to apologize for the VERY long break, (Looks at watch) which seemed to have been at least 2 weeks, I have decided we have a Special Routine. That's right, more than three authors!" The crowd went into an uproar, and the titans gave the loudest groan imaginable. George peered into the crowd.

"Must we do this? I mean, we have been participative so far..." Starfire murmered.

"Indeed you shall. Now, as I see on my table over 20 requests, let's take the top four!" George rushed over to the table, knocking down the lampost nearby. He sweatdropped and began shuffling through the top papers. "Alrighty! We have our writers. And great ideas too! May the following get on stage please! darkaurora333, Bee Bop, D&G, and Hayvel!" The audience applaused as our (Or my, in this case) favorite authors/writers and just plain reviewers took the stage, each lining up behind each other. To her/his (Which one...) great pleasure, Hayvel was first. As Hay had watched the show daily, Hay knew the routine and took out the folded paper in his/her hand, and began to read in a clear voice.

"_Dear Trebbles Producers, I wish for Raven to release all the anger she's gained from this show on Beast Boy, and for Cyborg to take off his arm and give it to a pack of wild dogs. Signed Yours Sincerely, Hayvel." _The crowd cheered, this idea was perfect to let out some steam. Or at least for Raven. Raven seemed pleased at the beginning, but her small smile dropped at Beast Boy's name. Raven and the green changling shoved their podiums out of the way and began towards the center. The six writers shuffled out of the way to give the pair room. Cyborg waited for his turn dreadfully. Did anybody here know how long it took to replace an arm? He just got a new one.... 7 weeks ago. Next shipment wouldn't be for another 2 months. He sighed, and watched as Raven took offense position. She hung there in a karate style pose, gazing into BB's green eyes in sorrow. She seemed frozen. The stand off was intense, but sadly, George's patience was shortlived. He pressed Tekker, and with a whirling click, the beating began.

"I hate you all!" Raven spat in a booming voice, steadily becoming taller. Black streaks of energy flashed around her. "You make me do all these sufferable things, don't give a care how I feel, how dangerous it could be! I will not tolerate such slave treatment! Haaaa!" Four dark glowing red eyes replaced the sad violets, causing her to look violently insane. Beast Boy quivered in terror, a tentacle of black energy was wrapping itself about him. The lights shut off, half the lightbulbs shattered. The crowd watched as a protective bubble spanned around them all, keeping them save. The other titans, George, and the four chosen writers also had a bubble for protection, though not as wide. Only Beast Boy stood defenseless in front of Raven's wrath. He closed his eyes when he was thrust onto the floor, wiping it clean with his face rubbing against it. He gave a scream of terror when darkness prevailed his eyes. All he felt were dark spasms of pain everywhere. He knew this was what Doctor Light had felt. He was under the cloak of doom. Pain slashed and withered across his body, but he could not scream. Suddenly a sound of distant flapping pounded through his ears. A loud, commanding "Caw!" issued throughout the dark world, or in case, Raven's cloak. A dark figure swooped in front of him, white outlines identifying the creature as a raven. It spoke four solemn words that pierced BB's heart.

"_Beast Boy.... I'm sorry."_ It was our heroine's voice, deep in pain and sorrow. Suddenly the streaking pains of black static lashed ever harder on him. Finally, he let out one, just one, scream of unbearable pain. He fainted.

Later....

"Beast Boy!" Raven screamed his name, rushing towards him. That last brutal attack was meant for George, not Beast Boy. She would never forgive herself for his injuries. His unfocused eyes stared at the person above him. He sighed, and whispered, "I know you didn't mean it. But seriously, that much rage?"

"It was meant for George." She spoke telepathicly. Beast Boy understood and tried to sit up, but all muscles screamed in pain as he did so. Raven saw his face locked in horror and straightened herself.

"Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos!" Her chant echoed throughout the stadium, a piercing hope lost in the dark coming to life. Beast Boy felt himself being lifted by a light blue aura, which he instantly recognized (Spell Check...) as Raven's healing powers. He quickly felt better, Raven floated and landed beside him, gasping for air. She was serverely worn out after today's traumas, but she would be fine.

"Good Job Raven! You sure showed him!" George imitated a hard punch, which accidently went through the table. He sighed. "Great Idea Hayvel! Give them all a hand!" As usual, the excited audience burst into applause and whistles. Beast Boy, now feeling perfectly fine, led Raven back to the fallen podium. He lifted it up for her, nodded, and returned to his own. Hayvel returned into the crowd to find a seat. "Great Beginning for this Special Organization, I say!" George smiled, and begin to talk again. "Now, as we have 3 more writers, let's have Raven choose."

Raven just gave George an evil glare before turning towards the 3 remaining authors/reviewers.

"I, who does not care much more, will choose you." She pointed at the middle girl, who was anxsiously waiting to share her idea. It was Bee Bop.

"This is going to be awesome! Alrighty Bee Bop, you have the floor!" George announced, and the other 2 writers were shoved away, leaving Bee Bop alone on the wide stage. She unfolded her paper and read her 'great' idea.

"_Dear Trebbles Producers! I wish for our Raven to be a cheerleader, rooting for an invisible football game. Signed Bee Bop." _Bee Bop gave a bow as the crowd applauded, and scooted over to George, to give Raven the space. Raven, not knowing how to cheerlead, just stood in the center once reached.

"Darn Raven! You really aren't being co-operative today." George said, "But no matter! You will perform!" And Tekker was pressed. Suddenly pom-poms appeared in Raven's hands (And Pink! Yep.) and a short, or should I say, VERY short skirt appeared. She was wearing a tank top labeled signaling who she cheerleaded for. (And it surprisingly was the Bumblebee HIVE.) Robin was about to say something but was disrupted by Raven, who started off doing the splits and waving the pom-poms in the air.

"We are the Bumblebees! Dare not to strike for we'll steal your bike, and we'll hit you hard in return! Go Go Hive! Go Go Hive! With me now ladies!" At this, Raven performed an impossible jumping manuever from split to straight positions. She waved her left pom-pom high up, its glittering pinkness blinding Starfire with curiousity. "We are the Bumblebees, sworn to protect and serve! We'll kick your can, leaving 20 to 1! Gooooooo Bumblebees!" (God that was terrible. I really need to watch more Cheerleading...) And with that Raven bowed to the thunderstruck audience, who burst out into applause as she finished. Even Robin and the others politely clapped, their shock of her flexibility revealed in all their faces. Raven broke out of her trance by the noise, and her face flushed a deep red in high embarrassment.

"Nice Job Raven! Go Bumblebees!" George teased, clapping hard. "I would say give a hand to them both, but you already know! So thank you Bee Bop, and good job Raven!" The roar of the crowd some dropped when Bee Bop finally reached her chair, and Raven the podium. Raven decided she would never hastily choose someone ever again.

"Next up, the mighty D&G has come to town! Take the floor DG!" D&G knew the scene off by heart, after watching the show preformed so many times before. She unfolded the paper crunched in her hand.

"_Dear Trebbles Producers- I would like Robin to dress up in a bunny outfit, whilst swimming around in a gigantic pool filled with strawberry cheescake icecream. At the same time, I want Raven to sing "Like a Virgin" in a white wedding gown, while Beast Boy changes into a kitten and has to sit on Starfire's shoulder while she dances the Funky Chicken Dance with Cyborg to Raven's singing. And there NEEDS to be bunnies, a disco ball, and confetti. Signed D&G."_ DG grinned when she finished the paragraph, proud of herself to make such a daring move. The remaining authors took a step back as all podiums were pushed back and all titans made towards the middle. Robin remembered what he had to do and turned a sharp right upon reaching the center. He made towards the dressing room, the camera following him. Robin entered a cubicle and spotted his grey bunny outfit. The ears were extra long and floppy, and PINK. Everyone watched in laughter as Robin struggled to get into his costume. Not even Raven could hide her amusement. After a few minutes of silent cursing and tripping over, Robin finally got into the bunny outfit. He came out of the doorway really embarrassed. All but his fellow titans gave him a flashing grin, obviously revealing the laughter that happened a minute before. Attention turned towards Raven as she was surrounded in a white orb. When she came out Raven was dressed in a beautiful white wedding gown. She looked astounding, some men even started drooling over her profound beauty. Even Raven seemed happy with the gown, but things were looking dim for her.

"You know what you have to do," George shouted, commanding her to do a will she wished not to do.

"You actually believe I know 'Like A Virgin'? Raven retorted.

"No, but you do now." George replied, pressing Tekker whilst he said it. Raven burst into song:

"_I made it through the wilderness  
Somehow I made it through  
Didn't know how lost I was  
Until I found you_

_I was beat incomplete  
I'd been had, I was sad and blue  
But you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
Shiny and new_

_Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats  
Next to mine_

_Gonna give you all my love, boy  
My fear is fading fast  
Been saving it all for you  
'Cause only love can last_

_You're so fine and you're mine  
Make me strong, yeah you make me bold  
Oh your love thawed out  
Yeah, your love thawed out  
What was scared and cold_

_Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
With your heartbeat_  
Next _Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
With your heartbeat  
Next to mine_

_Like a virgin, ooh, ooh  
Like a virgin  
Feels so good inside  
When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ooh, baby  
Can't you hear my heart beat  
For the very first time?to mine_

Oooh, oooh, oooh

_You're so fine and you're mine  
I'll be yours 'till the end of time  
'Cause you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
I've nothing to hide."_

Raven gasped. Starfire and Cyborg, who were making fools of themselves dancing the Funky Chicken, stopped when Raven finished. And Robin, after many laps in the pool and surprisingly not drowning, floated gently beside the edge, staring at Rae in shock. Her voice was beautiful, it had washed away all doubts and fears in his mind. He wondered why she didn't sing more often, but retained himself from asking.

"Bravo Titans, Bravo!" George cut the silence with his energetic motives. "Raven, why don't you sing more often? That was astounding." Raven blushed, but didn't respond to any pleas. The titans gradually made their way back to their toppled-up podiums, and straightened them before retaining original positions once more. The bunny outfit had disappeared once Robin climbed out of the pool, which he was grateful for. But George kept the white wedding gown on Raven, he himself was getting attached. Raven didn't mind to this, she actually liked the dress as well.

"Great Idea D&G!!! That was excellent!" George exclaimed. "Give them a hand again!" The audience burst into a song of whistles and woohoos! Finally the noise died down once D&G reclaimed her seat in one of the front rows. All attention was drawn to darkaurora333. They all knew of her wicked ideas and plans. She just smiled, all tension mounted before she even opened the folded paper. The writing of the last idea of today was revealed.

"_Dear Trebbles Producers- I wish for the group to ballroom dance in couples as follows: Raven with Robin, Beast Boy with Starfire, and Cyborg with.... Terra! They must all kiss at the end, and you know what else George.(_Didn't want to spoil it, can't ya tell?)_ Signed Dark." _The crowd cheered, and the titans faced each other dumbfounded. The stage opened up and revealed a dance floor, the classic attire for a ballroom dance. Robin, smiling, offered his hand to Raven. She took it, the end tip of her white dress floated as she turned. Starfire and Beast Boy just stared at each other, for Starfire insisted on doing the _Holknor_ dance, and Beast Boy wished to do nothing. Cyborg just stood in the center in shock. How would he dance with Terra, if she was still in rock form? George just grinned evilly, and pressed Tekker. The dark portal opened above, and the sound of resistance could be heard from above. (Cracking, straining....etc. lol) Then a deep shuffling sound could be heard, and the statue of Terra fell through. Everyone watched in wide eyes as she fell, was this it for her? But no, George was too nice for THAT to happen. He spoke a silent word and the mechanical hands caught Terra, and placed her by Cyborg. He sweatdropped.

"Let the ball begin!" George signaled, and a celtic music started to play. Raven recognized it as a musical from The Corrs. Robin led her through the movements, he'd obviously been practicing. Starfire was leading Beast Boy through the _Holknor_, which ended up being any step or movement that came to Star's mind. (Lots of Chaos... :) ) Cyborg lifted Terra into the air, his robotic muscles straining to move her. When the violin started to play, then things got serious, even for Star and BB. They actually stepped in tune, and did side steps as well. It was romantic to see the groups dance, but George hates happy cartoons. (Muhahhahahaha....) He pressed Tekker and everything shattered, including the outfits. The cameras zoomed in on Robin first, who looked so funny, (embarrassed to him) that the press just had to take millions of pictures. He wore a pink T-Shirt, with the words "_I Hate Starfire!" _in letters, and he wore a white mini skirt. Everyone saw his muscular legs, as hairy as they were. (Hahahahaha...) The cameras switched over to Raven, who wore a baby pink dress with a lace collar. (Yup, pink.) She was too shocked to show any emotions, to darkaurora333's amusement. Beast Boy wore the pink power ranger outfit, and his facial expressions couldn't be read due to the mask. Starfire wore gothic clothes. It looked like she went to Hot Topic and went haywire. She wore a dark shirt with a skull imprinted on it, with glowing red eyes. The jeans she wore.... nevermind. Looking over at Cyborg who was red in embarrassment, he wore the classic PINK tutu. He felt like he was being initated. And lastly, our rock heroine was dressed in a grandma dress, which looked like it would rip due to Terra's curves. For 5 minutes everyone from the crowd just stared at them, speechless. Then they howled in laughter.

"Great idea darkaurora333! Splendid, Bravo!" George yelled, over the roar of the audience. To end the titans' shock and dismay, George pressed Tekker, and they resumed normal uniforms. darkaurora333 bowed to the audience, and was about to go back to her seat when George grabbed her. "How would you like to sit in the royal chair of goodness?" He asked, pointing to a red cushioned chair with gold outline nearby. Dark beamed at him.

"I'd love to." She replied, and settled herself on the comfy cushions. The titans finally made it back to their podiums, this time though, staring at their partner in amazement. '_Raven is a great dancer....' _Robin thought, staring into her violet eyes. Meanwhile, Raven thought otherwise. _"Why is he staring so goggily at me... He better not be thinking what I think he is...'_

"Well, here's the end of today's show! Have a great day people!" George shouted, waving.

Author's Note:

Chapter is over and I gotta go to school! Write back on Thursday or Friday I will!


	9. Fearful Raven

I am incredibly sorry for the LONG wait, issues have come up and I had to deal with them first, and of course, I didn't have a computer to type with. But I'll maybe explain that later. Thank you Grumpybear123193, you've gotten me inspired again. Let the fun begin once again! :D :D :) And Tess, Stephen King? No. I'm not that good.

Chapter 9: Fearful Raven

"Welcome back to the Trebbles! Sorry for the longest break ever!" George announced cheerfully. "Now, LadyHood, I did my part, do yours." The beam of light switched over to the exhausted LadyHood, who sighed. She had to face it, either now or never. "It's easy ya know. Just say sorry or somethin," George stated, encouragingly. The Lady gave him a look of surprise. Was that symphony from George? With a little effort the Lady pushed out of her front row chair and onto the stage, where the titans just glared. They loathed her for creating the show, but then again, it wasn't really her fault. LadyHood sighed and faced the audience, expecting boos and things thrown at her. When all she noticed was the hungry glaring eyes for her show, she relaxed.

"Now, I'm sorry for the long break, but school has been devestating. I believe in good grades, so I stopped writing. But I'm back, so let the fun begin again!" LadyHood yelled, waving her hands up. The audience cheered. "Thank you GrumpyBear, you have me inspired once more." They all clapped, even the titans, surprisingly. Perhaps they missed being picked on.... LadyHood motioned for George to take the spotlight and walked back down to her seat, where a recent pile of Science homework lay. They laughed as she surpressed a groan, it was about Rocks. (Just to let you know, I hate that topic) But when George stood in place nearby his table, with the neatly stacked letters on top of it, all eyes were upon him.

"Now, I have been reading your letters, and I find them all highly amusing. I'm sorry if I haven't gotten to you yet, but there's so many... Anyways," George shuffled, throwing papers in the air, "let's get today's reviewers on stage! Would the following get over here: REV, DarkGoddessRaven, and one of our originals, Lexi The Writer!" The crowd whooped loudly, clapping furiously. The 3 chosen writers/reviewers made their way to the stage. George pressed Tekker, and a new flat screen television popped out of nowhere. The Ellen show was on.

"Now isn't that fantastic!" Ellen shouted, waving at the camera. A loud beep went off. "What, am I not allowed to say fan..." The beep echoed again, causing everybody to laugh. "I must say that word too much..." The television switched off, and it gave George an idea.

"You are not allowed to say any F-words you can think of, like for example, fantastic. You also must not say fat, fudge packets, farenheit, blah blah. You understand, titans?" George questioned. The titans slowly nodded, as if they were zombies. "Also..." George thought up, "Starfire, you are not, I repeat, NOT allowed to ask questions. Your innocence is highly annoying." Starfire gazed up in surprise.

"But why must I not.." Starfire was aburtly cut off by Raven, unexpectedly.

"He's right you know. But also it's to keep you from trouble." George grinned at her.

"You know Raven, I think you're getting used to this show." George laughed. "Well, you are our longest guests, even Goku only lasted a few days." Question marks rose from 4 titans.

"Goku is in another dimension." Raven answered for them.

"Right again Raven! You know, I have been looking for an assistant lately..." Raven's eyes widened in horror.

"Don't even think about it." She said, using her key phrase. George sighed.

"Oh well, let's begin! REV, as you happened to be called first, let's hear your marvelous idea!" George announced. REV smiled evilly, and opened the paper. Anticipation glimmered through the crowd, they had waited for this moment for so long. Clearing his/her (lol, not this again...) throat REV began to read.

"_Dear Trebbles, I think Raven should have to live her worst fear... her past. Right on stage, and you know my suggestion George."_ He finished and everyone stared at Raven, whose face was skrewn up in upmost horror. Now all that she tried to remain secret would soon be let out. Obviously she wasn't going to be coperative. When the mechanical hands went to grab her and thrust her over to the center, she blasted them with her powers. The other titans watched speechlessly. Was her past _that_ horrible that she wouldn't let anyone see or even hear it? George growled menacingly, and pressed Tekker. Anti-Telekinsis Ninjas jumped from nowhere and came in for the kill. They grabbed her, breaking her concentration. She was dragged to the center, and REV hid behind George.

"You have Ninjas?" Beast Boy gasped. "Dude, I so want to learn to do that!" George laughed merrily as if Raven had never tried to fight off his devices. The ninjas all bowed before disappearing. Raven stood there, arms crossed. She obviously wasn't going to move or help the situation at all. DarkGoddessRaven whispered in George's ear. He nodded, and turned back upon Raven.

"As DarkGoddess over here has just reminded me, her idea is almost the same as the current one. So.... You are going to have to tell your darkest secrets and thoughts while this one is playing. You got that?" He told her. Raven sighed and nodded. She sprang up into defense position as the looming figure of Trigon bellowed with rage. Raven cowered, and felt her energy being sucked away. Looking at herself, she realized she had gotten smaller! She seemed to be at least 4 years in the past, and her clothes changed. Well, sort of. Before dark blue cloaks her fashion had been purple, and that's what her current cloak was. She put up a shield as Trigon went to strike. He hit it with full force, making it melt away. He punched Raven hard, and she flew across the room and into the wall.

'_Ouch.. Did you send the real Trigon to me? This sure feels like it... Anyways, here's my commentary.'_ Raven spoke telepathically. Raven fell out of the wall, narrowly escaping the nearby wall chunks that fell with her.

"Well, I didn't, but let's see... Hologram, stop!" George commanded, waving at Trigon impatiently. Trigon froze to the spot. "Hmm... Something's missing." George pressed the button and a whole environment spread itself out. Raven watched in horror as it completed her room setting. It was completely pink, with Bratz posters and the complete set of Hello Kitty ornaments. (LOL I'm joking. Here's the _real_ setting.) It was similiar to what she had today. The funky bookcases, complete with educational books (black and grey bindings) lay to the left. Surprisingly she had a chandlier hanging, obviously never used due to all the dust that had built up, and the same bed she had today. She had other items that were unidentifiable to the Earth Race, and Raven really didn't want to go there. A small mirror lay on her dresser, which she used for meditation purposes. (The portal to her mind one) The floor was made from marble, sparkling white.

'_This was my room back then, similar to the one I have now except without the black carpet...' _Raven paused as she tried to remember this scenario, there were so many... '_He had ordered me to kill the nearby planet with him, and I had refused. He struck me hard, and bombarded me with physcial and verbal attacks which I don't wish to describe.' _The hologram of Trigon resumed playing, and he brought out a whip, which was spiked. Raven gave a terrified look, which also could of been, "Oh, Sh-t." He bowled her over and she landed face into the marble, her back exposed. Her cloak had been ripped off and now lay nearby the bedside. He slashed her back, her face enveloped in pain. However, she said nothing. She dealt with the pain until he had finally stopped, a few minutes later. Trigon left her room and the image dissolved.

'_Are you sure he was a projector model? That sure hurt like hell. Anyways...' _Another bedroom image came up, and Raven sighed sadly. She rounded the corner of the bed, and there she was. Raven's mother, the beautiful Arella, was dead. The skylight above gave it an even deadlier appearance, as the sky was red in Azarath.

'_That was... my mother, Arella. He killed her after I disobeyed him for the umphteenth time.'_ Raven explained. She closed her eyes and a small tear slid down her cheek. She rubbed it away and watched as the image disappeared and reappeared with a new one. It was in the streets of Azarath, blasted into rubble from the battle that raged above.

'_I had had enough. He killed my mother, my mentor Azar had died, and there was nothing else left for me in Azarath. I waged war against my father, his reign upon this world was about to end.' _Raven levitated up close to her father.

"This has gone on long enough,Father. Begone from this lifetime!" Raven yelled. That got his attention, and he swung around to meet her calm violet eyes.

"You fool! You actually think you can defeat me?" Trigon laughed in her face, then his grew serious. His four red eyes squinted at her, scanning her power level. It was adominably low, she could never win.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She cried, her powers unleashed in a big beam of darkness. Trigon used the same technique, except his was red and a whole lot bigger. Raven began to sweat, the pressure was building. She knew his beam was coming ever closer, and prepared for it. When she was about to give, words from her mentor Azar spoke in her head.

'_You are the Raven, the hope for the unseen and lost. Trust in yourself and believe, and never give up.'_ Raven said. Her forces suddenly began to expand in size, and the tables suddenly turned. Now it was Trigon straining, trying to keep up with his daughter's power. He didn't understand, where had this surge come from? Trigon finally gave way and was obliterated for enternity. Well, so Raven thought.

'_I finally defeated him. I recall the joy, when I realized that he hadn't died, he had escaped into my mind! And to this day he remains, tormenting me and urging me to feel angry emotions...'_ Raven finished her story and fell on the ground. Years seemed to catch Raven back again, and she swung from the little 12 year old back to the original 15. (Well, that's what I think she is anyway..) "And as for secrets, well... I find that Beast Boy is rather cute at times." The stunned audience stared at her, their mouths gaping in surprise. The titans didn't know what to say either. Feeling overly revealed, Raven went back over to her podium and ignored the glares given to her. The crowd burst into applause (as always) and the titans gave her comforting looks.

Raven went back over to her podium and ignored the glares given to her. The crowd burst into applause (as always) and the titans gave her comforting looks.

"Great idea REV, magnificant supporting idea DarkGoddessRaven!" George announced. He would of said, 'Give them a hand,' but it was unnecessary, because the crowd still applauded even after the two reviewers/writers sat down. Raven felt the attention being drawn from her and sighed in relief. Her part was over, hopefully. Lexi waited for the noise to die down before reading the letter. Lexi, finally getting irritated, just started reading the letter. (lol...)

"_Dear Trebbles, I would like Robin to have a sleepover with his true love (muhahhaha) and Starfire with hers. Always smiling, Lexi the Writer."_ The audience clapped, this was going to be awesome. The two titans disappeared from their spots. BB began to freak out when Raven carefully explained the importance of teleporters. He relaxed after her explanation. (BB's getting in love, oh no! lol, he's always been in love 00) The giant television screen appeared, cut in two parts. One side Robin stood, waiting for someone. Starfire was doing the same thing, sitting on a blue couch. The doorbells sounded off in unsion, and both jumped to get it, expecting to see each other. Let's turn onto Robin's first. Robin walked over to the door casually, obviously thinking it was Starfire. He reached the knob and twisted it, and opened the door to reveal his sleepover buddy. It was...

"Hello Robbie-Poo!" Oh yes, it was Kitten. She was already wearing her pajamas, a Hello Kitty attire. She rushed to hug him. He tried to resist, but she was strong! The embrace would be classifed as sweet if it hadn't been for Robin's sour face. (lol, I love tormenting Robin. Great Idea Lexi!) He pushed her into the house and closed the door, knowing he couldn't of escaped anyways. She spread out her sleeping bag VERY close to his. Robin shuddered at the thought while heading into the kitchen to get some drinks. This was going to be a long night.

Meanwhile, Starfire was having an interesting time as well. She had opened the door to find not Robin, but...

"Glurto... Glurty...?" Starfire couldn't even say his name. (lol, I don't think I can even spell it) But sure enough, the green blob was the swamp moons of Glenthrax Thor (or something, tell me if I'm wrong) had arrived. Using his supporter platform he floated into the house, where Starfire closed the door.

What's gonna happen next, on... The Trebbles?

Author's Note:

I hope this satisfied your tastes, as I took my time writing it for your enjoyment. LOL I just came up with an idea. Stay tuned Next week, for The Trebbles... GOSH why am I acting so weird? Anyways, hope you liked it, and obey the review button... lol LadyCresentStar, I'll use your idea next time, I promise. :)


	10. The Sleepovers Confessed Feelings

Err... I don't have that many excuses for not doing this. I mean, its only almost been 3/4s of the year since the last update... PLEASE FORGIVE ME! (sob) At least I've been updating one of my stories... It's popular, ya know? I guess I stopped this because the demands were getting too hard on this. Soo many... But it's really appreciated!

And yes, I have surprised myself also from actually continuing this. How do I remember what requests, you say? Heh, well... I haven't deleted any emails since October of last year (insert sweatdrop here) Anywho, hope you enjoy!

_Chapter 10: The Sleepovers_

"Oh, Robbie-Poo! We must watch this movie together, I've heard it's romantic!" Kitten thrust a video case in his face, expecting him to look at it. He tried to avoid her at every turn, but alas, the apartment-like complex was not very big, thus she appeared around all the corners. He decided to take a quick glance at the video she insisted on watching. His heart fell as he realized it was "The Notebook." Starfire had also requested him to watch it with her at one point, and he had yet to sit down together with her. He would NOT replace Starfire's position with Kitten.

"Err... How about this?" The boy wonder held up "The Island."

"No way! That is totally lame!"

"Have you even seen it?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then we're watching it."

Kitten snarled and grabbed him by his collar, dragging him inches from her face.

"You WILL watch this with me." She waved the movie with her other hand. "Otherwise... Pucker up!" Her lips suddenly spread out and became enormous, and he tried to push her away. She noticed how he squirmed under her grasp. She gave out a cry of victory, then threw him on his sleeping bag. She then jumped on top of him, eyes sparkling in glee.

"Meeeeeowww..." Kitten intimidated a cat, flexing her fingers as claws of the feline.

"Crap..."

Turning over to Starfire...

Starfire just gaped. And stared. This was NOT happening. It was meant to be one of those romantic bed scenes, where candle-light gave off a comfortable relaxed feeling as it dimly lighted the room with its flickers of flame. It also gave off a light aroma, to make it all the more beautiful. But to Starfire (and the viewers that watched her) it was not.

Glgrdsklechhh was underneath the soft purple blankets, purring like a foghorn and gesturing for Starfire to get in with him. Green ooze dampened the sheets, and Starfire paled to a sickly white. She refused to do this. It was too humiliating and wrong, even to her proud Tameranian culture.

"Umm... Glrudy, I do not wish to be rude, but I cannot do this." Starfire managed to say, her stomach twirling. She didn't think that the oozing green blob known as Glgrdsklechhh was hideous, her pride and her common sense just told her not to.

"_Glurp, bleeu blag_." the jello-like creature responded, and gave out what seemed to be a sigh. A distinctive smell wafted from its "mouth" and Starfire turned green. It smelt of raw fish and neglected trash.

"I am... sorry. But I feel for someone else." At this, she excited the room and headed to the nearest bathroom, to deposit her boiling insides. The screen turned off.

"Awww, isn't that sweet? She finally admitted her feelings." George cooed happily.

"She had already done so a few weeks back. This request was entirely pointless." That, of course, was Raven.

"She knew I existed a few weeks back? Man, I am ONE lucky guy!"

Raven groaned. Talking common sense to this television broadcaster was like telling the salt to dance with pepper. Not like she had tried that or anything...

"Dudes, that is... Disgusting. On both sides." Beast Boy stated, prying his eyes away from Robin's screen.

"Had to admit it, but the grass-stain is right." Cyborg agreed, and turned to look down at Lexi and George. "What is the purpose of this sleepover? To torture them forevermore?"

George raised his eyebrow, and gazed over at the writer next to him.

"You'll see in due time. Already, the pieces are coming together..." Lexi muttered, rubbing his hands.

"..."

Silence.

"Well, if you're in so much boredom watching your fellow titans getting filled with embarrassment, we can always do something to you to rise your spirits..." George looked at the trio with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Trekker, find me a request that has to do with these three." At this, he pressed that ever so lovely button, and suddenly the huge piles rearranged itself into different categories. Most were of the individual titans alone, but there was a decently sized pile of pairs and trios also. George walked over and randomly picked one paper off the top. His eyes glinted and he turned into the audience.

"May I present to you our next random guest, teardrops03? Please come on up!" The crowd gave a cheer. Though Robin and Starfire's sleepover was interesting, both sides were currently blacked out due to unacceptable events. Who would want to see Kitten... do whatever she's doing to Robin and Starfire about to hurl in the toilet?

teardrops03 walked up the stairs and gave the crowd a happy wave before standing beside George, who handed the paper over to its owner.

"Read aloud, my dear tear!" George exclaimed, and teardrops instantly complied.

"_Dear Trebbles, I think Beast Boy should sing "L-O-V-E" by Nat King Cole to a certain someone-" _at this, a wink was given to Raven, "_and give the damsel a rose!"_ The crowd hooted and yelled out their responses in glee, their wishes finally come true. Cyborg gave a sigh of relief, as he name hadn't been mentioned yet. His victory was short-lived, however, as teardrops continued...

"_And after that, Cyborg has to sing "My First Stereo" by FM Static."_ The audience laughed and gave a loud cheer in harmony, and the titans gave a hefty groan. Not only had they been stuck on this Game Show for almost a year (as they were dragged into it on September 18th of 2004), they were still being tormented. After all they did for the civilians of this world, this is how they are repaid.

"Well, my dear green friend, chop chop!" At this the stage transformed into what appeared to be a Romeo and Juliet scene, Beast Boy kneeling below the balcony to the mistress that stood above. "All please give a special thank you to Jen813 for supplying us the idea with this classical scene!" The mentioned author blushed as she received pats on the back and compliments on selecting the perfect backdrop.

"Beast Boy, Beast Boy? Where art thou, my Beast Boy?" Raven called out, not seeing the green boy right below her. She was doing this out of her own will, surprisingly. When done with, she knew she wouldn't get picked on (hopefully) for a bit, and the sooner done the better.

"Raven, my dear Raven! I hath come for thee!" The called titan responded, making many people stunned. Beast Boy was also doing this out of his own will, not by force of the powerful _Trekker._ Where had he learned such a beautiful vocabulary?

"Oh, Beast Boy! You must go! The guards will no doubt still be looking for thee!" Was the rushed reply, and Raven gave the expression of sadness as she did not want her lover to be captured.

Beast Boy gave a soft chuckle.

"My undying love for thou will protect thy self from those of evil will." He gave a dazzling look to her, his green eyes soft and caring. "And with thy blossoming love, I wish to portray my feelings within this song." Raven gazed down at him, her mouth slightly quivering.

"Thou may delight thee with your never-ending love." Raven smiled. Beast Boy gave a low cough to clear his throat, and began.

"_L is for the way you look at me,_

_O is for the only one I see._

_V is very, very extra-ordinary,_

_E is even more than anyone that you adore can..."_

His voice was spectacular within the beautiful song he sang. It was astonishing to all how he managed to preserve it, none would of thought that the comic relief titan would be able to reveal such a wonderful thing. Raven seemed lost in the lyrics, her heart swooning at the words that came from his lips...

_"Love is all that I can give to you,  
Love is more than just a game for two.  
Two in love can make it,  
Take my heart and please don't break it,  
Love was made for me and you."_

The last sentence rang in Raven's mind, lingering there and pestering her about its existence. _"Made for me and you..."_ She didn't provoke the subject, she tuned back in to listen to the charming Beast Boy's words...

_"L is for the way you look at me,  
O is for the only one I see.  
V is very, very extra-ordinary,  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can..."_

This was the chorus that he had said before. Raven was lost within his words, and Beast Boy himself was lost in the song that he hadn't heard since he was a small kid...

_"And love is all that I can give to you,  
Love is more than just a game for two.  
Two in love can make it,  
Take my heart and please don't break it,"_

Raven knew what the next verse would be, but it still didn't stop her from loving it all the more-

_"Love was made for me and you...  
Love was made for me and you...   
Love was made for me and you!"_

Silence reigned everyone as Beast Boy ended his touching song, and just watched as he turned into a raven and flew above and over the balcony's rails. He reverted back into human form and gave Raven a soft, warming smile, something that Raven had never received from anyone before. Her heart skipped a beat as he magically produced a lush red rose from his right hand.

"I love you, Raven." He handed over the flower into Raven's trembling hands. Everyone wondered how she was able to suppress her emotions, normally the whole background would blow up in a flash of obsidian energy.

"I... I love you too, Beast Boy." She finally admitted, and Beast Boy bent forward to give her. The fans that shipped this couple were about to go wild, as they had both now officially proclaimed their love for one another, when suddenly...

"HOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNKKK!" A foghorn bellowed, and in their surprise the pair missed each other completely and fell over.

"If I recall, my dear couple, the request did not say that you were enabled to kiss each other. Though, of course, that would of been sweet, I'm not the mushy type anyway." With that, the entire scenario disappeared and Raven and Beast Boy were frozen in thin air. People stared, and then...

THUD! The violet-haired girl and the green elf-like boy crashed onto the wooden floor. Groans of disappointment rose from the crowd, even though George was correct that the paper did not say they were meant to kiss. Life could be so cruel...

"Give them all a hand! Brilliant ideas, marvelous play!" George announced, clapping along with the audience as Raven and Beast Boy quietly walked back to their podiums. They didn't even give Cyborg a glance, both were reliving the memory within themselves. Cyborg just... blinked. He was astounded. He was sure since the titans first formed that the two opposites would get together (he had even bet Robin 50 bucks on it) and now that it was actually happening, he was surprised. He didn't know that we was actually going to win that deal.

"Now now, peoples, don't get upset!" George exclaimed as he raised his hands. Many fans were disappointed and angry that George had interrupted the kiss. "I'm sure someone else will request it sometime!" The crowd quieted down, knowing this was probably true. They whispered amongst themselves, asking one another if they had done so.

"Before we forget, our dear friend Cyborg here must sing us a song."

"But I don't know-" the mechanical teen began protesting.

"Well, you do now."

CLICK! Trekker gave a soft beep as the button was pressed down.

Cyborg gave a smile, and started to sing.

"_Somethin' tells me I'll never be close to another like you  
helped me through the things that we all go through.  
You make every song sound better,  
taught me how to write a letter  
I think everyone should get along like me and my first stereo_

oops, I'm in trouble again. should of listened to them  
Back to my room and then we're safe now  
Feels like when we were ten, in my room listenin  
To some Michael Jackson, relaxin'

And you used to sing me to sleep  
and always stood behind me  
you saw me off when I had to go  
my first true love was my first stereo

Everyone wants, everyone needs,  
everyone hurts sometimes like me  
It never rejects me, always accepts me  
nothing can compete with my first stereo  
Everyone wants, everyone needs,  
nobodys perfect just like me  
into the stereo is the place I go  
I wonder what's playin' next on the radio?

Green light, outta my way  
seems like just yesterday  
that you played me my very first mix tape  
Gave me the courage to say what I wanted to say  
when it never comes out that way

My First stereo, my first stereo..."

Cyborg drifted off, and gave a sniff. This song fit him perfectly. Back when he was a football player in High School, he had his first stereo keeping him company, comforting him. He had never heard of the song, but it reflected upon him so much that it touched him.

"Give the man a tissue, he deserves one!" George yelled, and a tissue appeared in Cyborg's hand and he blew his nose. George jogged over and patted Cy on the back. "There there, now... It's alright, all first stereos go to heaven..."

Cyborg blinked and stared at him.

"Err.. Right. Anyway, once again, give him a-" The bystanders had beaten him to the punch, however, and were already howling and yelling their applause. "Well, never mind then. Beautiful idea, teardrops03, this is one of my favs! Thank you for coming!" George shook hands with the reviewer and teardrops went back down to his seat, where many buddies laughed at his ideas and loved the whole lot of it. Cyborg went back to the podium, blushing slightly. Though he looked at Raven, and then at Beast Boy, neither seemed to register his glare. They were still lost in the last performance.

"Now that they're out of their boredom, let's tune back into Starfire and Robin's progressive sleepovers!"

The screen suddenly flickered back to life, revealing what had come upon the two lovable titans...

Author's Note: OMG, yes, I updated! Woohoo, come along and sing with me in joy! Haha, I love all of your ideas. Just visualizing them all is great. Send in those requests, they're all brilliant so far! Oh, and review! (You can flame me about how late this came in too, if you'd like, lol. I don't mind, I deserve it)


	11. Revealing Feelings

Now you must all savor this moment and sit in a moment of silence as you realize that I have updated... AGAIN. Like, OMG. I know how much you all love this story, so without further ado, let's continue!

And a quick note to those who reviewed, I appreciated it. It made my day to see that some of my fellow fans hadn't given up on me. So thank you!

_Chapter 11: Revealing Feelings_

"Oh Robin, my Robin! Isn't this movie just great!" Kitten exclaimed, giving the poor boy wonder a suffocating hug. After a... serious discussion, "The Notebook" ended up being the chosen movie. Robin didn't pay attention, he was always on guard of Kitten. He refused to watch it, he wanted to save the plot and time to watch with Starfire.

"It's..." He started, giving a long breath because the lack of oxygen was getting to his head, "lovely."

"Lovely is your description for me! NOT THE MOVIE!" She snarled, pausing it and grabbing him once more by the collar. "Which do you like more? The movie... or ME."

Robin knew that if he told what he really thought of her, his butt was going to get a whipping. He was still scarred for life from what she did earlier. Never before had he suffered such a lousy kiss. A forced one, too. Purely nasty, and gross. Yet Kitten said she'd cherish it for life...

"Truthfully..." He began, giving her a wary glance.

"Yes?"

"You're an equivalent to a female dog."

The hated silence followed as his words slowly trickled into the blonde's thick head.

"You son of a..." She raged, and threw him against the wall. Once more, the screen blacked out.

"I don't think Robbie-Poo is having that much fun, my dear fans!" George laughed. "Well, let's see how Starfire and green blob are doing!" The screen now supplied a full screen picture of a distraught looking Starfire and a deflated Glgrdsklechhh. Things were not going on well, as their expressions clearly pointed out.

"Oh, Glgrdsklechhh, I am sorry, but I do not feel that way about you." Starfire gave a sad sigh, feeling really bad that her words were stinging the emotional blob of green goo. It gave a blubber which counted as its own sigh, and its flabbiness drooped.

"However, that does not mean that we cannot have a good time together! Would you desire to play the game of video with me?"

He stared at her quizzically.

"You have not experienced the joy of playing or watching? Come, come with me!" She grabbed what she thought was his arm and pulled, and his arm stretched out. She didn't notice that is was expanding and stretching, and merrily whistled an innocent tune as she walked into the recreation room. It soon came upon her that it was getting increasingly harder to walk.

"Glgrd-?" She started, but gave out a yell as the goo did a snap effect and she went sailing through the air back to where she started. She realized how fast she was to impacting into Glgrdsklechhh.

"Eeek!" She crashed into the alien... without a pain. She felt like she landed on a soft pillow, and opened an eye. She nearly fainted as she realized she was IN Glgrdsklechhh. And he didn't seem to notice, because though he was almost see-through, he couldn't look down at himself. Thus, Starfire was going to be encaged within him for the next couple of hours...

The screen fizzled and crackled slightly.

"I don't think you want to see what happens next." George stated, turning slightly green, "so, let's find something else to play with..." His turned his gaze to the three remaining titans. They all raised their eyebrows simultaneously at his wandering eyes.

"You know, I'm in the mood for another sappy request..." He looked at the crowd. "Any good ideas?" Everyone stared and gave glances at one another.

"Well... We could have Cyborg serenade to a certain pink head..." The voice trailed off.

"Alas, that is a brilliant idea! Which magnificent author suggested that?"

"shadow929."

"That is marvelous! Come up here, shadow, so you can give us a bow!" While the chosen author made his/her (I do need gender, lol) to the stage, a purple vortex appeared above the stage.

"WHAT THE! Gizmo, I'll KILL you!" It was the voice of the sorceress, Jinx. She fell through the portal and landed with a crash on the floor. She blinked out her dizziness and stared at her surroundings.

"Hey, I remember this... Sumthin' like... Trebley, or Tribble..." She muttered, staring around.

"First, its Trebbles, not Tribble, second, welcome to the show!"

"I am never going to allow Gizmo to get upgrade my computer again.." She murmured, still not listening to George.

"Thirdly, if you don't listen to me, you'll do more than be victim of our excellent performer."

"Huh? Who?" She then noticed the people standing behind the podiums, looking bored and expressionless. "The Teen Titans? Bwuahahahhahahhahaha! Priceless!" She started to cry, laughing so hard. She gasped, "No wonder we always come across the loser Titan wannabe's these days..." She was referring to the Titans East.

"Now is not the time, or I will personally request Trekker to do something which you will regret forever." George said as the portal closed.

"You don't have the right to do anything that will make me mad." Jinx stated, sticking out her tongue.

"If you insist... But right now, a request has been made, and will be done." George's eyes sparkled, fire literally crackling on the pupils that stared at her.

"..."

"Cyborg, would you do the honors?" The mechanical teen just blinked at everyone as they supported him by yelling and cheering. Looking over to his fellow team mates, they just gave back an emotionless face, but something within Raven's stare told him to go. Did she want him to feel joy, love? It was hard to tell, as she was usually the one that stood against it...

He walked over to Jinx, and like a gentleman, held out his hand. She gave a small blush and took it, and he gently lifted her up until she was on her own feet once more.

"May I delight you in singing a song?" He asked politely, giving her a smile. "And a dance?" She flushed a deep red as memories of the HIVE ballroom dance with him came to mind.

"I will accept with my deepest honors." She replied, and gave a warm smile in return to his. They began to gently sway with each other, the stage becoming their dance floor. Cyborg quickly thought of a song that Jinx might like and began slowly, testing the water,

"_Dreamin', dreamin', dreamin'..._

_You are my knight in armor,_

_The hero of my heart..." _

Jinx flushed the color of her hair as she realized what song it was. The Declaration of Love... originally sang by Celine Dion. It was one of her personal favorites, though she had never admitted it to anyone. And now, her love was singing it to her...

"_A true world go up,_

_ The river is getting deep, believe it,_

_ You're all these arms of mine wanna hold..."_

Cyborg said every word softly, his voice matching the part perfectly. He felt like he was in heaven, singing to the one that he had fallen for at the HIVE academy. He didn't know if he had ever felt happier...

"_All wrapped up with a river Baby,_

_ I'm giving you this heart of gold..."_

He slightly drifted with the last sentence, preparing for the chorus. Surprised he was when another soft voice filled the air, demanding attention with its soft tones and words. It joined him together for singing the chorus, and so beautiful that it was that it made many teary.

_"So listen up--it's you I trust_

_ I feel magic ev'ry time that we touch,_

_ I pledge allegiance to the heavens above_

_ Tonight to you, baby,_

_ I make my declaration of love."_

Raven and Beast Boy watched on with a tiny hint of surprise at how well the pair sounded together. They were both in uttermost harmony, not too loud or shrill, just perfect, and calm. The violet-haired Azarathian urged Cyborg on, feeling lost in the words herself. It reminded her of all the times with Beast Boy...

And little did she know, but it was the exact same for him.

_"Just like Juliet Belonged to Romeo,_

_ You can stay prepared that I won't be letting you go,_

_ In the heat of the night, so right,_

_ You taste my sweetness on your lips,_

_ I'll make it better than you ever dreamed,_

_ And the rest of your life will be just like this, baby..."_

Though after this verse the chorus was meant to be repeated twice over, in a spur of the moment both thoughts of singing them were gone. Just like the verse he just sang, he kissed her. The one he loved, who didn't care whether he was half mechanical, different then the usual...

Jinx loved him for who he was, not what he looked like. And this was the type of person that Cyborg had dreamed of, ever since that fatal day, when that accident happened...

_"Declaration of love, declaration of love..._

_ In the heat of the night, so right,_

_You taste my sweetness on your lips,_

_ I'll make it better than you ever dreamed,_

_ And the rest of your life will be just like this, baby."_

Jinx felt like she was one of the happiest girls alive. She never knew that after the Stone scenario, everything would be like this. After Cyborg's betrayal, she didn't know if she could go on. And now...

Happiness was blissful, and she would cherish this moment forever.

Cyborg finished drifting off with the chorus, and gave her a heart-warming smile. Everyone was silent and feeling the love radiate off the pair. As Cyborg had sang, they were lost in their own loving thoughts, either the love to write for their fans, or the boyfriend they had gotten from a record shopping spree last week... Whatever the case was, it fit perfectly for them all, and they cheered as Cyborg gave a deep bow and turned back to Jinx.

They clung to each other tightly for a bit, lost within the soft gaze that they gave one another.

"I'll miss you, Jinx." Cyborg whispered, knowing that their time together was nearing the end.

"This won't be the last time..." She replied softly, her pink eyes revealing her sorrow for not being able to continue with him. It was just then that the portal reopened from above and began dragging Jinx back up within it. They both gave each other a reassuring smile before the vortex flashed and disappeared. Very quietly he went to stand behind his podium, knowing he was going to relive that moment for a long time afterward.

Perhaps love wasn't all that bad. Love he had heard to be cruel, twisting one's feelings around another's fingers. But now... He felt that to be a lie, and he knew it was. But you shouldn't be thinking that while George is around, most definitely not...

The praise for shadow929 for the idea and Cyborg were clearly heard, and George, though usually hating the mushy mushy stuff, thanked shadow for the idea. It reminded him of his own true love, back in the day...

"Next, the Midnight Roamer has sent in an idea that also involves the thing that we're seeing a lot here, but this is going to be... well, you'll see. Midnight, would you like to openly propose your request, or shall I?"

"Whichever you prefer." was the reply.

"Alrighty then." George cleared his throat, and grabbed a fresh paper that seemed to pop out of nowhere and began to read. "_Dear Trebbles, could you make Raven dress up with a bunch of five year olds (you know what this means) and marry a clam named George? And can you make Cy admit that Beast Boy is his only true love? Sincerely, MR."_

Cyborg just gaped at the suggestion. He had just made it clearly obvious that he loved Jinx, and now this... These fanfiction writers were cruel, evil people. That he was sure of.

Raven found it quite a coincidence that the clam's name would be George. Besides the fact that she loathed the guy, of course. She knew that BB and Cy would refuse to do this request, because of what just recently happened. So she decided to stay put too, she would not do it of her own free will. That would of been humiliating, it would of killed her reputation. Not that it had died a long time ago anyway...

A resounding click was heard and Raven was completely helpless, now under the power of Trekker. She skipped cheerfully over to a group of 5 year olds that seemed to be waiting for her, laughing and cheering as the teenager came towards them.

"Oh, Raven! George has been worried about you!" One of them exclaimed. "He feared you would not make it to... make it to..."

"The wedding!" The other finished for him.

"He needs not fear, I will never forget my true feelings for him." She smiled at the kids that just goggled back at her. "Tell me, where is he?" A kid fished something out of his pocket.

"Here he is!" The kid threw the object into Raven's hands and ran off in the other direction, the remaining children staring confused as he went.

"What the... Oh My God, George!" Raven burst into a crying fit as she saw a large crack in "George's" back. "My poor, poor George... Here, let me heal that..." Her blue aura swept over what she thought was the wound and was oblivious and upset to why it wasn't working. She fell to her knees with him, and then looked at the other kids that looked worriedly at her. Suddenly a young girl hopped up to them, grinning contently to see Raven there.

"Raven!" She said with a squeak, "You said that you'd play dress up with my pals and I!"

"I'm sorry... I had forgotten..."

"Heehee, no worry!" With that, the girl grabbed Raven's arm and pulled, now dragging the distressed girl three times her side behind her. Raven lost her grip on George and yelled a loud dramatic "NOOOOOOOO!" as he was left behind, forever to be abused and neglected from everything around him. When Raven had been pulled into the changing room, Beast Boy stepped forward angrily and smashed the clam with his foot. Everyone gasped as they heard a terrible snap and crunch from underneath his shoe.

"You are... so cruel... Why do you request such things?" He glared at George and the audience as he said this. "Why can't you just be-" He stopped, feeling suddenly extremely lightheaded. Another whirl of a click was heard, and Cyborg came towards him.

"Oh BB, my one and only..." He muttered, and Beast Boy gave a clear look of horror realizing that this part of the request was about to start.

"No, no, no Cy... Don't do this..." Beast Boy said slowly, backing away from the approaching hybrid teen.

"Will you be my one true love?" Cyborg continued.

"You already have one." Beast Boy replied, but knew that Cy wasn't going to listen or be able to hear anything he said. Cy was lost to the power of Trekker, and everyone wanted him to suffer.

"Please, my dear Beast Boy..." At this, Cyborg knelt down on the knee next to the panicking green teen, "Will you... Marry me?"

"Snap out of it!"

"Does that mean... Yes?"

"NO!"

"Oh BB, I'm so happy! Together, we can cross the Alps and explore the land down under and go across the ocean to-"

SMACK!

"…"

"…"

"Bea...Be.. Beast Boy?" Cyborg stared at him in confusion. "Why am I kneeling down to you?"

"You were proposing to me." Was the flat answer.

"Oh man..."

They were cut out from their thoughts as Raven and the little girl skipped in together, Raven wearing clothes five times smaller than needed. It was an extremely tight fit, and many of her pale skin was revealed. Not that anyone was looking at that, though. They were looking at her attire.

Pink. Pink. And... more pink. Hello Kitty was on the shirt, and her "pants" had... Too horrible for words.

"Oh... my... god." Cyborg managed to mutter. "She's turned into the one thing I'd never thought I'd ever see."

"What's that?"

"A Barbie."

Author's Note: This is my longest chapter for this story yet! YAY! I had fun writing this one. Thank you for the reviews, very much appreciated to see them, and please review! And Midnight Roamer, I'll use your other part of the idea later. We have yet to see the boy wonder get out of his sleepover disaster... Teehee...


End file.
